Enough
by Doll Girl
Summary: A slight AU to the end of The Hunter. After Gilligan climbs out of the tree disguise Kinkaid takes aim again at the Professor but Gilligan protects him and is wounded. While Gilligan recuperates the Professor thinks over everything that has happened over the years and the Castaways finally say "Enough". Rated for mentions of self harm. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Own no one

Skipper and I held a vigil over Gilligan after the brave young man finally fell into slumber. Around his torso was a bandage over a wound that would forever be etched on his skin and my own memory.

After Gilligan climbed out of the tree disguise he was engulfed in Skipper's relieved embrace. Once he finally let go Gilligan turned to me and I pulled him to me expressing my gratitude for his survival.

Evidently the game was not over yet. I didn't see Kinkaid raise his rifle and aim at my back. Before I knew it Gilligan shoved me to the ground with a loud "NO!" and a bullet entered his side. He stumbled back into the Skipper's arms as we both stared in absolute horror.

For the first time in my life I lost my cool head and primal instinct took over. I ran after Kinkaid and chased him all the way to his helicopter! As it ascended I grabbed rocks and whatever else I could find and threw them in a rage! When it finally got out of sight I turned and punched a tree. The pain brought me back to my senses.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as we all worked together to save Gilligan's precious life.

Now I sit at my table allowing what Gilligan had done sink in. That bullet had been meant for me. The scene at the water trough was bad enough but this...this was worse.

Skipper is sitting at the head of my cot, which was where Gilligan is going to be resting until he heals. I insisted on it. He's stroking his first mate's hair in a paternal fashion and there is worry in his eyes. He looks at me. "It's not the first time he's risked his own life for someone else. He did the same for me as well."

I nodded. Skipper had told us all the story after the Japanese soldier fiasco. He even told us about Gilligan's medal. His pride in Gilligan made us all smile.

The boy's shy dimpled smile warmed me and cemented him into my heart. As our years on the island go on I find myself nearly as protective as the Skipper when it comes to Gilligan.

The captain frowns at me and I can only guess the expression on my face right now. "Professor it's not your fault. Once someone befriends him he will do everything in his power to make sure we're happy."

I swallow a lump in my throat as I look at a plaque Gilligan had given me for Christmas our first year. On it was carved "Professor Roy Hinkley Best Inventor" Above that carved and painted was "Nobel Peace Prize".

I remember when I had unwrapped it. No one had ever been so thoughtful.

I swallowed again as I stood up. "I think Gilligan has earned himself another medal."

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Professor?"

I looked at him feeling determined. "A party won't cut it this time Skipper. He's not going to get past this anytime soon. I predict nightmares and depression. The body is easy to heal. The mind and heart not so much." I looked at the gentle boy.

Gilligan didn't ask for any of this. He didn't ask to be hunted. He didn't ask to be hurt. He did absolutely nothing to provoke this attack or any other danger that has come up against him. Yet, time and again he comes out the hero and is never recognized for his efforts.

My hands clench. "Enough."

Skipper frowns and stands up before going over to me. "Enough what?"

I meet his eyes. "How many times has he put himself in danger for us?"

Skipper sighs. "Too many to count."

"How many times has he been celebrated? Not thanked but actually celebrated?"

His eyes shut and his own hands clench. "How many times has he been there for us?"

Ginger's plays. Mary Ann's confidant. The Howell's "child". Skipper's right hand man. My student and animal assistant.

Good Heavens how many titles have we given Gilligan?! I frown and feel my heart ache.

Scapegoat. Pest. Annoyance. Trouble.

How does he cope with all of us?

I frown in thought. "A smile can hide the darkest thoughts."

Skipper looked at me and something in expression darkened. He turned back to Gilligan and knelt down. With shaky hands he pushed up Gilligan's sleeve.

There are small marks that could only be made by a small blade.

I stumble back in horror and Skipper bows his head. He studies the marks for a moment before pushing up the other sleeve.

He then holds his hand and squeezes it. "Enough."

When running away didn't teach us anything how else was he supposed to cope and be able to remain the first mate we all grew to love?

No wonder he gave himself the short straw during the typhoon. No wonder he puts himself in harms way so much. No wonder he was willing to remain somewhere he wasn't happy just so that he can make others.

Weren't we a bunch of selfish jerks? Not one of us thought to listen to him. Not one of us noticed he was hurting for so long. We all turned to him but he didn't think he could turn to anyone.

I could tell that was the one thing breaking Skipper's heart the most.

We looked at each other and nodded before he resumed his vigil and I left to speak with the others.

A medal would only be the beginning. He always put our needs above his own. This time we were going to put his needs above ours.

After speaking with the others I watched their expressions turn sorrowful. "Enough."

It was instantaneous.

"Enough."

It was several days before Gilligan could even move. During that time Skipper took care of him. He asked about the marks and at first Gilligan was too ashamed and embarrassed to talk about it. Skipper gently prodded him and everything Gilligan had kept pent up came out. Skipper didn't say a word. He just listened before making him promise that the next time he felt like cutting himself to talk to someone. It didn't have to be him but just someone. Gilligan agreed and he smiled a truly genuine smile.

That first night he was able to join us for dinner he was told to stay put as we went into our huts and came back with the gifts he had made for us that meant so much.

Ginger put down her wooden, lopsided Oscar. "You spent time on this and when you gave me this I felt loved for being me and not being just an actress. To me this award is more priceless than the gold ones in Hollywood. It's priceless because you worked on it to cheer me up. I didn't have to fight for it. You gave it to me out of the goodness of your heart. I never forgot it and every time I feel sad I take it out and hold it. I think of you and you always put a smile on my face."

Gilligan smiled shyly. "Gosh I'm glad Ginger. I felt so bad for ruining your career."

Her eyes turned sharp. "Enough."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Enough."

I grinned feeling proud of her.

"You did not, I repeat, did NOT ruin my career. An unpredicted storm did and you know what? I think I needed it. I needed a break from the glitz and glamour. I needed to find out who Ginger Grant really was and what she was capable of. What I've discovered even surprises me." She smiled before going over and hugging him. "You proved to me that I am a good person and that I am brave. You make me smile and bring me hope." She kissed his forehead in a sisterly fashion. "You melted my heart."

Gilligan blushed and ducked his head and I got the image of a small boy in my head that was being praised for something simple.

"What do you think you have done to us?" Mr Howell asked.

Gilligan looked down. "I...well...your business Mr Howell…"

"Enough," both millionaires said sounding much like stern parents.

Even Gilligan grinned at that.

"My boy you gave us the one thing we've always wanted," Mr Howell said as his expression softened into a smile.

"What's that?" Gilligan asked.

Mrs Howell smiled. "Dear Boy you never stopped being like a son to us. We love you and that will never change."

Gilligan teared up. "I love you too."

Mr Howell put his hand on the treasure box Gilligan made with the Howell family crest that he had carved on top. "Gilligan we own many things and can buy the most expensive things but this box that you made to put treasures in is the real treasure. It is the first gift that was ever handmade that neither of us paid for. It is the first gift that was ever made for us that wasn't meant to be used as bribe or to get something from us. This is the first gift given to us simply because you wanted to surprise us and make us smile. Believe me when I say that it did and continues to do so."

Mrs Howell opened it and pulled out a single pearl that Gilligan recognized as one of the four he had found during their gold rush. He had given each of the women a pearl to make them feel better. "This pearl was another gift that is meaningful. It is a reminder of the lesson in greed you taught us."

Gilligan swallowed. "Aw Mr and Mrs Howell…"

Before I could speak Mary Ann decided to pipe up. In her hands was a blue ribbon Gilligan had made using a piece of his duffle bag and blueberry juice for paint. "In Kansas I always wanted to enter something of mine in the state fair. Thing was nothing was ever good enough. I felt never good enough."

Gilligan swallowed. "Mary Ann you're wonderful!"

She smiled sweetly at him. "This ribbon showed me exactly what you thought about me….and not JUST my pies!"

We all chuckled at that! Mary Ann's cooking was legendary here to us.

Her eyes were only on the young sailor and they glittered like brown gems. "Gilligan you have always made me feel special. You are my best friend. You are the sweetest and most gentle boy I've ever known...and you are the only boy that I would take to meet my parents at their graves." She took a deep breath. "Ever since they died I felt alone even though my aunt and uncle loved me as if I was their own daughter. I turned to fairy tales dreaming of a white knights and prince charmings. When I won that trip to Hawaii it was the first thing I had ever won in my life and to be honest I was very tempted to stay."

We watched as she took his hands in her own. Before she spoke we held our breaths. We had all known the torch they carried for each other. Would it finally begin to blaze?

They met eyes and Mary Ann smiled warmly. "When I got to the Minnow you took my suitcase before holding out your hand to help me on. Do you remember what happened next?"

Gilligan smiled shyly. "You stepped on a wet spot and slipped. I caught you."

She nodded. "You did and asked if I was alright. I remember thinking about how gallant you were and sorry that I would never get a chance to get to know you properly."

They both blushed and the rest of us grinned at one another.

"Gilligan ever since we got here you have been nothing short of a true gentleman. WIth you I feel special. With you I feel safe. With you I feel like a princess."

Gilligan swallowed. "You are a princess...to me. Gosh you...you're sweet….who wouldn't love you Mary Ann. Who wouldn't want to court you? He'd be the luckiest man in the world!" He looked down. "I'm not good enough for you though. I'm a pest."

Mary Ann stood up. "Enough."

Ginger was stifling a giggle and the Skipper was grinning wide. Mr Howell was smirking and Mrs Howell had a gloved hand over her mouth. I bowed my head to hide my own growing smirk.

Gilligan looked up at her in shock. "Mary Ann…!"

"Well too bad because WIlliam Gilligan it's you I want!"

The look on Gilligan's face made me wish I had a camera!

Then Gilligan took a deep breath. "I think the moment I fell in love with you was that moment on the Minnow."

I grinned and got up as Mary Ann ran around the table and threw her arms around him!

Then, in front of us all, they kissed!

We all cheered and laughed when Mary Ann pulled away with a giggle and hid her face in his shirt for a second. She then laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

I decided to be the next person to speak. I held up the plaque he made me. "I have had many students but you are the only one I have had that thinks so much of me that I deserve a Nobel Prize. I was highly flattered then and I still am today." He gave me a smile but there was something I had always suspected. "Gilligan, do you compare yourself to me?"

The boy winced and nodded. "I wish I was as smart as you. School was hard for me."

I frowned in thought. "Why?"

"A doctor said I had something called ADHD and made me take medicine. I felt like I was in a fog while in school and nothing sank in."

"ADHD? Gilligan that's preposterous!" I felt the same anger I had had towards Kinkaid well up in me at his injustice!

"But Professor it's true! Think about it!" And just like that he was rattling off the symptoms and calling himself just plain stupid!

"Enough!" I growled and everyone looked at me in shock but my attention was only on the young man that saved my life. "As your teacher I give you an "A" in Animal Studies! Another "A" in Creative Thinking and top marks in courage and bravery! As for your teachers I give them a failing grade because THEY failed YOU!"

Gilligan's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in complete and utter shock at my words.

"Where were your parents during this?" I asked.

My own eyes went wide as Skipper put a hand on Gilligan's shoulder before looking at me.

"He...had a bit of a tough upbringing…"

The growl in the captain's voice told me all I needed to know.

For a long moment I didn't know what to say. I felt tears in my eyes. "You're remarkable." I clenched my hands. "They failed you. You did nothing wrong. I may be smart but you are wise. Gilligan I would like to extend to you my services to you as your teacher."

"I...well I...you know I can be very frustrating…"

I crossed my arms and sent him a stern look of warning. "Once I am able to figure out just HOW to teach you I have a feeling you will be just fine. I'm not going to insult your intelligence. You are very smart but I think in the long run you will be able to benefit from learning more about the world."

He looked to be considering it but was hesitant.

"I believe in you Gilligan."

He blinked owlishly at me for a long moment. Then swallowed. "Only other person that ever said that to me was Skipper."

I smiled a little. "I'm not surprised."

"I don't have any money to pay you Professor."

Payment was the last thing on my mind but I knew that he wouldn't accept my offer without being able to return something to me. It was just the kind of person he was. "Well how about you introduce me to some of your animal friends? There are a few species of birds I would like to study up close."

The smile I received made the sun seem dim in comparison. "Deal!"

The Skipper smiled as he sat down not only the medal Gilligan had made for him but also one that looked like a real one.

I realized that it WAS real. This was Gilligan's medal!

Skipper put his arm around his little buddy. "The Navy Cross I pinned on you for saving my life that day could never have made me feel prouder. The medal you made me helped to ease my guilt of losing the Minnow and getting us shipwrecked."

Gilligan whirled around so fast Mary Ann was startled as she sat up. "It wasn't your fault! It was mine! I lost the anchor! I…"

"Enough!" Skipper said as he placed his hands on Gilligan's shoulders. "We are done placing the blame on you for everything bad that happens on the island. We are finished placing guilt on your shoulders. We are through piling every little thing onto you. There will still be times I lose my temper with you and for that I am sorry. I don't know when that became a habit but if I go too far again there's something I want you to do."

"What's that?" Gilligan asked quietly.

"I want you to say "enough". If I am hurting you you stop me. I'm serious Little Buddy. The last thing I want to do is harm you. You get my attention. You do what you have to do." He gently squeezed his shoulders and smiled a bit. "That's an order!"

Gilligan smiled as tears began to appear. "Aye aye Skipper. I will!" He lunged forward and hugged him.

Skipper was all too happy to return the embrace.

We looked at each other and smiled. I counted to three and we all said the same thing at once.

"Enough."

Enough with singling him out whether intentionally or unintentionally. Enough with not listening when he comes to us. Enough with piling our frustrations and anger on him.

He turned and looked at all of us with a smile and a light in his eyes that we hadn't seen in a very long time. "Enough."

We weren't going to let him take it anymore.

We had all finally had enough.


End file.
